Naomily Beginnings
by srh4321
Summary: i started this story ages ago, and never finished it.. basically what happened between the two before college.


_**Emily's POV**_

Emily Fitch watched, bored, as her twin sister swayed to the music, she figured she was pretty much gone due to a mixture of the music, drink and drugs... She sighed inwardly; she hadn't really ever wanted to be here... at yet another party, surrounded by even more people she didn't know, and having to endure every guy in the room looking at Katie. But Katie had dragged her, well not physically by her hair or anything (not yet at the least), but she had dragged her almost mentally. Everywhere Katie went Emily had to follow, Katie didn't ask she simply expected, so tonight was no exception. Emily had got the text earlier... "get us vodka ems. party tonight" and Emily had simply given in, unwilling to suffer the tirade of abuse she might endure if she didn't simply comply, and as a result had left her sitting alone, at yet another party, watching her sister enjoy herself. She took a swig of the bottle of vodka in her hand, the bottle requested by Katie yet apparently unnecessary, with her latest beau (Adam... Andy... Ali... really who knew) choosing to get Katie monumentally fucked before they ever made it to the party. Scanning round the room Emily failed to spot said Adam/Andy/Ali, instead noting every guy in the room drooling over her sister. Yeah despite their likeness in looks, the twins were very different. Katie had a personal fan club, and Emily... well Emily had a bottle of vodka and a corner to hide in.

Emily took another swig of vodka and brought herself back to her original chain of thought... Katie and her apparent need to chain Emily to her. She personally didn't understand Katie's constant need to have her everywhere she went, but she went along with it, mainly because she didn't have any sort of life beyond her sister, it was the way things were and probably the way things would always be. That and their parents. God. They still loved the whole twin thing as much as Katie, and even now as they were getting older their parents still expected them to do everything together, tell each other everything and well basically be inseparable. If Emily had any sort of balls she probably would have told her parents and Katie were to shove it, they were both getting older and in Emily's view were long past the whole doing everything together thing, but she'd been a doormat so long she just didn't know how to get out of the vicious cycle that was quite plainly her life. I mean really would Katie expect them to go to University together, move in together, grow old together, hell she probably wanted twin brothers to marry them so they could carry on her childish game. They were in their final year of high school and next year would be heading to college together, Katie had it all planned, and Emily was dreading it. Especially if tonight was anything to go by... Sighing for what felt like the 100th time that night, she glanced around the room and wondered if this is what college life would be like...constant partying, drinking, getting high and watching her sister get off with every random fit guy she could lay her hands on. Taking another swig of her drink she hoped things would be different but in reality knew they wouldn't. The drink and drugs were a-ok with her, but she hated Katie being Katie. She was impossible. Take now for example, her sister was now unceremoniously trying to get off with about 3 guys at once, and Adam/Andy/Ali was in the background cheering her on. Disgusted, Emily downed the rest of the vodka, and made to leave. She knew Katie would be majorly pissed off with her in the morning, but she reckoned it would be a while before she even noticed she had left, and probably 100% likely she wouldn't even make it home.

Swaying slightly as she stood up, how had she got so drunk? Emily moved towards the door, desperate for her bed and to be away from her twin. Making her way through the crowded hallway, she dodged past someone throwing up in a plant pot, and fell against two people who were grinding each other against the front door. Pushing them away she quickly stepped outside, stopping to let the cool breeze hit her face. The door slammed almost instantly behind her, and Emily was immediately lurched back to reality. Reasoning a spliff would be the perfect thing to keep her occupied on the 15 min walk home, she reached into her pocket and grabbed a spliff she had made earlier, worthy of Blue Peter claim, lit it and dropped her lighter back in the pocket. Taking a long drag she glanced around as she made her way down the garden path, noting two things... vomit all over the ground, and in the distance on a neighbouring wall the back of a girl who appeared to be swigging something pretty rapidly out of a bottle.

Making her way down the garden path, Emily squinted through her invisible vodka goggles and tried to recognize who the person was, not really knowing why, given she had only known about 3 people inside. Music blaring in her ears, Emily took another long drag of her spliff, wondering who would be sat outside drinking when there was a full-scale party going on inside. A combination of drink and such thoughts led to Emily stumbling over what appeared to be a half of a broken gnome or other garden creature, and letting out a loud "_fucking piece of fucking shit_" which was supposed to stay inside her head but had somehow managed to get out. Regaining her balance, Emily was ready to continue on her way, when she noticed the back she was staring at before had transformed into a girl's face... a face with beautiful blue eyes...


End file.
